


Suzie (The Living Dead Ex-Girlfriend)

by merryghoul



Series: Tosh [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: torchwood_fest, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Revenants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what the rest of the team thought, Tosh still missed Suzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzie (The Living Dead Ex-Girlfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> torchwood_fest: examination 
> 
> ***
> 
> This story has revenants, mild sexual content and mentions of murder. If a character being revived by another character for sex squicks you out, I suggest you not read further.

Tosh hid under the stairwell to see Gwen, Owen and Ianto take the elevator. Meanwhile, she'd listen for Jack going into his bunker. The team couldn't know she was going to revive Suzie.

Tosh crept to the medical bay when everyone was gone. She pulled out a wheelchair from a storage compartment. Tosh opened the wheelchair and wheeled it to the Vault. Then, she pulled out Suzie from her drawer, put her in a wheelchair, and laid her out on the examination table.

Before Suzie died, she hired a doctor to sew an alien device she found on a beach inside her arm. She thought the device would help increase the power of her resurrection gauntlet. The alien device, much to Suzie's chagrin, didn't increase the power of the gauntlet. She learned this quickly when she murdered the doctor and revived him on the spot.

The device did prove to be useful after Suzie's death. It had enough power to reanimate her if the device was tapped.

As Tosh was doing an errand in the Hub one day, she thought she heard Suzie gasp. She walked over to the Vault and heard Suzie trying to escape her drawer in the Vault. Then the unlocking stopped. Tosh opened Suzie's vault. She noticed a faint scar on Suzie's arm that was older than the scar Jack made when he was trying to revive her to get information on Max and Pilgrim. Tosh rubbed the scar. Suzie came alive. Tosh had to cover Suzie's mouth to keep her from complaining. Tosh managed to quiet Suzie despite Suzie attempting to gnaw her fingers off.

Tosh looked at Suzie's body on the exam table. She remembered the nights she was frustrated with her job and upset with Owen. When Suzie didn't have to leave the Hub as soon as she could to go to Pilgrim meetings, Tosh would go home with Suzie. Sometimes they'd have drinks at a pub or at one of their flats and talk. Sometimes they'd go further. Because of Tosh's fears about being late to work the next day, they wouldn't stay together long. Their affair was a secret one. Tosh even denied it in her attempt to create a biography about Suzie after…well, after the resurrection glove was destroyed. She was telling the truth about not knowing who Suzie was in the report. Suzie didn't let anyone get close to her. Sex was the only exception.

Tosh knew she was being a hypocrite for not telling the rest of the team about Suzie's device after Suzie's failed gambit to take Gwen's life. But Tosh had needs, and sometimes those needs could only be fulfilled by Suzie, even if she was now dead. Everyone had a few little white lies they carried around with them. Suzie's device would be one of Tosh's.

Tosh tapped Suzie's arm. Suzie took a breath. "Well, it took you long enough to bring me back. I though you went back to being judgmental."

Tosh sighed. She lay beside Suzie on the examination table. "Let's get this over with. And remember"—

"Don't wake Jack. I know."

Tosh kissed Suzie on the slab, wondering how she'd explain being in the same clothes she wore the other day when she officially went back to work.


End file.
